a cup of valerian tea with a side of strawberries
by Yatocat19
Summary: Azalea is a snarky little girl who has some issues. She might have an addiction to jelly, she may have a weird ass older brother figure who thinks his dreams tell the future. Lastly she has no idea what the heck she is doing. OC-insert


**This story may have parts of it that are disturbing to some readers who are uncomfortable with descriptions of a corpse.**

* * *

Azalea Wibby; or Az for short, was known for being _odd_. She was known for always bring up things that don't make sense, and she always had a sucker in her mouth; it was always a nasty artificial strawberry favor that reminded people of cough syrup.

Azalea was dropped off at a church that doubled as a orphanage for unwanted children when she was a toddler . She was left with a baby blanket that was pink with a big embroidered strawberry on it. Some of the other kids thought that was why she liked strawberries so much, since it was a way for her to reconnect to her family.

She was known to be a trouble toddler. She wouldn't eat anything without some sort of high content of sugar in it. Which made her very difficult to put to sleep, she barely slept the first month of her stay.

She would to babble to the other kids, but they wouldn't give her enough attention since they had other things to do like homework, and chores. So she stoped blabbering to them, and ignored them. Well she tried, babies can't hold grudges that well.

One of the workers Mrs. Jo who later became the matron, bonded with the fussy toddler when giving her a Pb&J sandwich. Then the poor lady had to deal with a toddler waddling behind her trying to get more sandwiches when she's trying to do her job.

When she was a little thing she would stare at nothing the most of the day. The matron of the orphanage always had to bring her inside, and remind her to go to dinner. Everyone wondered what was in her head.

She stoped daydreaming when she started drawings, Azalea quickly found out that she was _really bad_ at drawing. She grew angry at her ability, and that she couldn't create what she wanted to make. This pushed herself to spend hours trying to get better at drawing.

Azalea never could draw what came to her mind, whenever asked what she was drawing would always reply with confused look. She couldn't draw a forgotten face.

* * *

When Azalea turned five the orphanage enrolled her into a preschool. When she arrived at the school with her tiny backpack on her shoulder she tried to run away as soon as she got off the bus. She was caught instantly since her short little legs can't go that far.

Since she tried running away she had to be followed by a elderly woman who worked at the preschool. Az was put into a small classroom with 20 other kids, Az stuck to herself, and pouted the whole day.

The second day a girl in her class stuck around, and hanged with Az because she wanted to use her crayons. Azalea didn't like sharing because it usually meant that you didn't get it back so she said no. The girl stayed with Az the whole day to get those crayons. She continued to do so for a whole week until Az gave her some of her crayons. Then she wouldn't stop being near her, and bothering her.

"You know what my name is right ? Because you never say it! And we're friends!" The girl started to wave her arms in a circular motion around her face, and sighed out. "Are you even listen Az? Because you're doing the 'I hate you' face again, and aren't looking at me."

Az thought she was really annoying. Azalea wanted to grab some tape, and stick it all over her face just so she'll shut up. But since the old lady was watching her she couldn't even get tape because of the last time.

"Leave me alone Megan." Azalea grunted out, she was trying her best to look away from Megan because alone time is the best time.

"Wow! Az! I didn't think you knew my name! Oh this can led to so many different things we can… -and maybe ride a whale or a shark, something like that but we just need to ride something cool and big ya know?" Megan had the tendency to blab on for a while. This was around the time where Azalea would leave, and be found a few minutes later in her new hiding spot.

"Of course I know your name. You shove it in my face every day. It be hard for me not to know it by now." Azalea gruff out while she was stuffing her face in the snacks the preschool gave out.

"Oh Az this shows just how good our friendship is!" Megan laughed, she was trying to sneak a chip from Azalea's snack bag. She failed, big time. Mainly because she tried to distract her with a hug then grab a chip, Megan should of known that Azalea doesn't do hugs.

* * *

When Azalea walked home that day in a soured mood. She ended up kicking a large rock in anger.

"Argh! Ow ! Gosh darn it! My darn toe! Frick you! You stupid freaking rock!" Screeched Azalea while holding her injured foot while hoping on the other foot.

She ended up tearing a hole in her already old, worn out shoes. Azalea took the rock she kicked, and planned its unfortunate death.

Azalea's foot seemed to cry in pain every step she took. Azalea wanted to cry, and she did. Her face was completely soaked when she arrived at the church. Her eyes looked more red then a tomato, or she started to do some serious drugs. Snot would drip from her small stuffed nose every few minutes, and it would make a loud suction noise when she would sniff it back up.

When the matron of the Orphanage, Mrs. Jo saw Azalea she quickly wiped Azalea's face. "Honey what's wrong Az? Are you being picked on?"

"No." Azalea replied, and wiped the rest of the snot on her arm. She turned her face away so she wouldn't see the matron.

"Then what's bothering you? It might feel better if you talk about it dear." The older woman asked in a comforting tone. She warped her arms around Azalea in a lose embrace. Mrs. Jo tried rubbing her back in a soothing way to try to calm her down.

Azalea told the kind woman about her day in a hurried tone. Azalea ended up crying the whole time she talked about the whole day.

"Megan won't leave me alone again! I don't want to share my crayons again. They're mine so I don't have to share. And …" She whines on, and on about her supposedly awful day.

"A big meanie rock hurt me! My foot is all hurt all over, and there's a hole in my good shoe." Az continued to cry for a hour with the matron calming her down.

"Azalea let me see your foot so I can fix it up. Is that the rock that hurt your foot in your hand. Don't try to hide it I saw you make angry faces at your hand."

Azalea begrudgingly gave Mrs. Jo the rock, and gave the rock one last disappointed look.

"Can I have it back after you help my foot?"

"No Azalea. You aren't getting it back until you are less upset. Come on let's get ready for diner with the others."

Mrs. Jo squat down to pick Azalea up in a hugging fashion, the both of them went into the orphanage's dining room. Where Jo set Azalea down where she could get in line for food.

"Hey Wibby whatcha do to ya foot?" Drawl Mikey, one of the older kids who knew everything. Az didn't know why, but he called everyone by their last names. She thought he was a weirdo.

"Rock." Azalea simply stated while getting tonight's portion of mac and cheese.

"Ya still not talkative Wibby? Hah? Where did ya sucker go? Wasn't it just in ya mouth?" Questioned Mikey. He liked talking to everyone about anything. Az didn't understand the whole point of it since she'll probably never care about what they are saying.

"I ate it. I threw away the stick." She grumpily replied, she suck a fork full of the cheesy delight into her mouth to make Mikey not expect her to reply. He was surprisingly polite about things, Mrs. Jo must have shoved it down his throat.

"Hahaha! Classic Wib! Same as always, here I'll give ya another sucker after dinner okay? See ya later!" Mikey left with his food to sit with his small group of mates.

For some reason Azalea felt like crap, her insides felt like she kicked the rock again. She didn't like the feeling, so she went to eat the left of her dinner with Mrs. Jo. Maybe she would make her feel better, Azalea wanted to cry again.

* * *

 _Dear God_

 _Why don't I have a mommy or a daddy? All the other kids have one except at the place I live at. Even Mikey said he remembers his mommy, why can't I remember my mommy? When ever I see the other kids mommys it makes me feel all tingly and angry. Mrs. Jo said we should talk to you when we need help, since you love us, and are our holy father. I guess it's good since I have a daddy since you're my daddy now. Mrs. Jo said Jesus loves us, I believe her but why would he love us since we are really annoying and stuff. I'll try to get nicer like Mrs. Jo said, and maybe I'll continue writing to you like this. Yeah I like this, it's better then talking. Like Mikey would say see ya._

 _Amen._

* * *

"Mrs. Jo! I finally finished my letter like you said I should do!" Azalea happily told her caretaker of her work.

It took her a long time to write the letter to the big man in the sky, but after awhile she finally finished it. Azalea didn't really know how to spell that well, so she had to ask for about everything.

In some of her dreams she had a mommy who would help her out like Mrs. Jo. She wanted to ask somebody about mommys, but for some reason she felt uncomfortable to do so.

In her dreams mommy was a very nice lady, and mommy was _very good_ at spelling. Azalea didn't know why she wasn't with her mommy maybe she lost her, she never had a daddy in her dreams though.

Mikey told her that he used to dream about his mommy almost every night. When he thought she wasn't listening he whispered that she was just fantasizing about a mom since she didn't have one.

Mommy in her dreams was a nice lady, she was always going places with her, like getting ice cream, and mommy reading her goodnight. But the dreams would always end with her eyes closed and Azalea would end up here. It made her sad because all the fun times would end before she knew it.

"Uh Azalea I would love to read this but you will have to read it for me ok?"

"Sure Mrs. Jo."

Mrs. Jo probably wasn't a really good reader like mommy if she needed Azalea's help because she sucked at reading. She was looking very hard at the letter, like those really hard crossword problems in the newspaper.

Azalea tried to remember what she wrote. She didn't, and made the letter up as she went.

"Are you sure you wrote to your heavenly father why you can't have ice cream for breakfast every day?"

"Nope. I forgot what I wrote Mrs. Jo."

"That's okay Azalea. Just go to sleep for tonight okay? Nighty night, sweet dreams."

* * *

Azalea liked eating jam more then anything, well the strawberry suckers were a close second. The church didn't usually get fresh fruit as often as Azalea wanted, but she substituted the craving with an enormous amount of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and strawberry suckers.

For every meal everyday she would find a packet of jam somewhere, and eat that with her food. Mikey would supply her with the suckers since he blackmailed a teacher to give him the candy of his choice.

Sometimes Azalea would break into restaurants, just for the jam packets. Or just sneak in during breakfast, and take as much as she could grab. Azalea was banned from almost every restaurant in the town that had jelly.

Sometimes Azalea would break into restaurants, just for the jam packets. Or just sneak in during breakfast, and take as much as she could grab. Azalea was banned from almost every restaurant in the town that had jam. She received very harsh punishment when the workers found out.

It got to a point where the owners of the restaurants she terrorized would give her jam so she wouldn't bother them for jam. And Azalea was happy.

She didn't know why she liked strawberries so much, but she was so used to them now that if she cut them off her diet she would go through serious withdrawals. She knew eating a lot of jam was very gross to people, but she couldn't help it.

"Here's the jam you little demon. I brought strawberry again."

It was jam day to Azalea, once every month a few restaurant owners would give her about two gallons of jam all together. It would last for a month.

* * *

Mikey knows he's not a orphan, he knows that his father is alive and well. They just won't let him go see him. Every time he tried to see his father ended up in failure. Running away was too difficult.

When he arrived to the orphanage a couple of years ago his life was in ruins because of the death of his mother. She was the person who would kiss him goodnight, or have the most fun talking to. She would brighten his day after school when they would go for a walk in the park, she was the best mom he could ever ask for.

He remembers the day clearly in his head. It was such a beautiful day, the sky was blue and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. It wasn't too hot or too cold out either, it was the perfect temperature outside. It was the worst day of his life.

Mikey was ten at the time, but even he could tell something was happening with his mother. She was a lot more on the edge those last few months, and was paranoid of everything. She stopped taking walks, and then stopped going outside entirely.

 _"Mom! I'm home."_

It was a Tuesday so Mikey had to go to school. It was a boring day, nothing important happened. He rode the bus home like any other day, and chatted with the other kids. He was going to drag her outside to take a walk in the park.

The house was as silent as the night. It reeked of copper, and of burnt bread. Mikey slowly creeped into his house unnerved by the silence of the house, and not getting a answer from his mom worried him. Even when she was acting up she would answer back in a few seconds.

When he went into the kitchen to grab a snack like he normally did he found the kitchen disorganized. The normally neat kitchen looked like a tornado swept through, most of the cabinets containments were thrown out leaving broken plates, cups, and anything of the sort. Broken glass covered the floor, the magazines that were on the table were ripped up with the papers all over. Mikey didn't get that snack he wanted.

Mikey decided to ask his mom about the state of the kitchen. She had started a new habit to destroy things in their house, but it was the first time it was this huge. She liked to camp upstairs in her room after she did something like this. So Mikey went upstairs.

 _"Hey mom! Are ya okay? I just was in the kitchen."_

He went up the stairs slowly. Mikey wasn't looking forward to the conversation that he and his mother would have. She was usually disoriented after she had an episode, and was very confused about what she had just done. She had slapped him the last time since she hadn't realized that he was her son.

 _"Mom are you in there? I want to go on a walk today. Is that okay with ya?"_

He arrived in front of her door, it was slightly opened. Mom always closed her doors, she liked her privacy when she could get it. Mikey knocked on the door a couple of times, waiting for her to answer him. He knocked again.

Mikey carefully opened the door, and creeped in, and saw his mother sleeping on her bed on top of her blankets. She looked so peaceful, but her skin was as white as snow. Her normal flushed skin was gone, her bright red hair that the both of them shared seemed dull and unkept. There was vomit on her opened mouth, and there was a needle in her arm.

 _"Hey mom can ya wake up, the kitchen is a mess, and I can't get anything out. Mom wake up. Why won't ya wake up?"_

Mikey spent an hour trying to wake his mom up until he decided to call 911. This felt like a emergency. He went downstairs go get to the house phone, and dialed 911.

 _"Hello what's your emergency?"_

 _"My mom won't wake up, and the house is a mess. She vomited while she was asleep, and it smells gross."_

 _"She vomited while she was asleep? Is she on her side or on her back."_

 _"Mom is on her back. Why is being on her back a problem mister?"_

 _"Kid someone will tell you when we get there. Now is this your house phone?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"We will be there as soon as we can get there."_

The rest of the day was a blur. The police came pretty quickly, Mikey didn't know why the police gave him pitting looks until he saw his mother in a body bag being carried out in a stretcher. They put him in the ambulance car, one of the paramedics kept him company, and asked him questions about his day.

He doesn't remember the rest of the day. The doctors told him he was in shock from what he had seen. His dead overdosed mom, his loving mom.

He started to have nightmares shortly after that. When they weren't nightmares about his mother they were about his own life. He died in almost all of them, but for some reason he felt more safe in his dreams then in the real world. Maybe because of his mom could still be alive in his dreams, and in the cold hard world she was not living.

He knew his mom wasn't alive in them, but it felt better with her in his head.

 _ **Is it worth having a fake mother, that is your imagination instead of the real one?**_

There it was. The unknown voice that appeared when he thought of something stupid.

 _ **I only give you advice on what to do. I only think that your mother wouldn't like to appear this way. Your dream version of her isn't worthy of the real thing.**_

Then what what should he do? He couldn't just give up his mom. That would be too hard for him to do.

 ** _I believe you should do just that. Your mother is dead, do not waste away your dreams on a dead women. Your mother would understand that your life is more important now._**

Mikey decided that he'll think about it.

* * *

Sometimes he would see other kids in his dreams, these were the dreams were he lived most of the times. There was always a young fair skinned girl with sapphires as eyes.

 _ **That girl is a special one, she dreams of two things at once. If you stick with her you might escape your fate of death for a little while more.**_

His fate of death? Why was he now just hearing about this. And why would this girl help him at all. She is just a pretty little girl.

 _ **Ugh humans are so stupid these days. She is a anomaly in the string, she has no defined fate at the moment. I might as well save some of the less unfortunate ones from fate for a little bit.**_

So stick with her, and no death? Sounds like a plan.

After a couple of days in the hospital, he was told that he could get some of his stuff, since his mother paid off her mortgage about the same time he was born. They owned the house. He wanted his stuffed bear, Toddles. After that they told him that he was to go into a orphanage.

His mom wasn't on good terms with her family since she had him out of marriage, and he had never heard a pep from his father or his family in his life. In his mother's will she wished for him to never live with her living family. So he was sent to a church that doubled as an orphanage.

His dream after a few days of living in the church was him holding a bundle of pink swaddling holding gems of sapphires, and the sweet smell of strawberries coming from the pink blanket.

He didn't know what to do when his dreams didn't make sense to him, his imaginary friend who liked to whisper in his dreams tormented him with visions of strawberries.

Mikey was the only one awake when the new arrival came. He was busy doing his homework since he fell asleep during daytime. He was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door, he waited a bit for it to go away. Then when it finally stopped Mikey got up and checked the door.

On the doorsteps was a toddler with dark blue eyes staring up at him. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a strawberry on the side of it. Azalea was stitched on the side next to the strawberry. She started to cry when she saw him.

* * *

 **AN: heyyyyy thanks for reading that sorry for the death lol, but I kinda felt like her committing suicide would be pretty shitty. btw this is somewhat a rewrite of I am a vase since I felt like I didn't give it enough. and tbh its not the same Azalea and Kaki are completely different people, they just have like the same side kick and I fucked kaki up big time lol. I probably wont update this in a while because I'm lazy. There are going to be errors so I'm sorry and please pm me and I'll try to fix on my spare time. oh and Megan is basically Kaki**

 **but thank you for reading this all the way it means a lot. if you have time please leave a review and have a nice day.**

 **oh btw if anyone was wondering Azalea was two when she was dropped of at the church, and Mikey still ten. so currently Mikey is 14 and Azalea is 6 next chapter.**

 **words;3990**


End file.
